1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to portable electronic devices and, particularly, to a slide-type portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Batteries are used to provide power to portable electronic devices, e.g., mobile phones. Battery covers are usually provided to secure the battery within portable electronic devices.
A typical battery cover for an electronic device can be detachably mounted to a housing of portable electronic devices using a latching means, e.g., a locking pin latching into a locking hole.
However, to replace batteries, it is required to first detach the battery cover from the housing, then insert a new battery into the housing and finally lock the battery cover to the housing again. Thus, it is inconvenient for users, and the battery cover may subject to risk of being lost or misplaced.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.